When I first met you
by Theflyinggraysonsgirl
Summary: Oneshot about how Kitty and Kurt should have met, full summary inside Kurtty fluff obvs!


When I first met you

An x-men evolution fanfiction

This is my first fic, hope you like it! Kurrty oneshot of how they should have met and let's get straight in to the story!

Warning: OOC Kitty and shameless fluff

Disclaimer: If I owned X-men evolution kurrty would be cannon

Kitty was nervous about coming to the Xavier institute, what other freaks like her would be there?

EVOEVOEVOEVOEVOEVOEVOEVOEVO

Kurt was bored, there was nothing else to describe how he was feeling. Nothing interesting had happened since he had gotten his image inducer, he was still playing around with it, and he had found out that if he pressed a certain combination, he could make himself look tile he had very big muscles 'perfect for attracting the ladies' he thought to himself.

"Could all of the students please come to the downstairs meeting room ASAP, we have a new student joining us, and Kurt," added the professor

"Yes professor,"

Please stop messing with your image inducer,"

"Yes professor," Kurt thought back.

EVOEVOEVOEVOEVOEVOEVOEVOEVO

Everyone was seated in the meeting room, Jean and Scott were sitting in the love seat, cuddling. Logan was in 'his' armchair and everyone else was sitting where they usually sat while watching TV. The professor walked into the room, accompanied by a short girl, she had brown hair, pulled up into a high ponytail A white t-shirt with a light pink cardigan and blue cropped jeans. She was really pretty.

"Everyone, this is Kitty Pryde, Kitty this is: Jean, Scott, Logan, Ororo and Kurt"

"Like, hi everyone" there was a chorus of 'Hello Kitty's

" 'ello Keety!" Kitty was surprised to hear what sounded like a German accent in there

"Yes Kitty, Kurt is from Germany and has come a long way to be here, and he looks... different to what you would expect so please try to keep your reaction calm,"

Kurt wondered why Kitty and the professor were both so silent, and then he realised, they were having a telepathic conversation.

"Kurt, please switch off your image inducer," Professor X said out of the blue

"Vhat professor! I can't!" Kurt was astonished, the professor was asking him to reveal himself to the one person who, so far, did not look at him like he was a freak. Because as much as the professor included him, everyone at the institute still thought of him as a freak.

"Like, what's an image inducer?" Kitty's question snapped him back to reality, and Kurt showed her his watch.

"What does it like, do?"

"I don't look normal, so it hides my true appearance, and you'll be scared"

"Oh like, please Kurt! Show me!" She looked at him with puppy dog eyes and Kurt nearly said yes, but controlled himself.

"No Keety, I'm sorry but no"

"Alright"

EVOEVOEVOEVOEVOEVOEVOEVOEVO

Two week time skip

"So what do you like wanna do today Kurt?" Kitty and Kurt had soon become best friends and did everything together.

"Vell, I vas zinking zat I could maybe shod you, vell, vat I really look like?"

"Kurt, like, I'd love that!" Kitty's face lit up and Kurt felt a familiar ache in his chest, 'knowing' that she loved Lance Alvers, leader of the Brotherhood and Kurt's own worst enemy.

"Lets go somevere more private" Kurt lead her into his bedroom and Kitty felt a little uncomfortable because she 'knew' that Kurt liked Amanda Sefton, a nob mutant who went to Bayville high. She closed her eyes and turned around, as per Kurt's request and then a small click informed her that Kurt had changed back to his normal self. She turned around to see that Kurt was blue and wait for it... furry! His hair was still the same but his legs looked like a dog's hind legs, bent the other way at the knee, and he only had two toes. As Kitty looked up to his hands, she saw that he had three fingers, instead of five. She touched his arms to bring them down so that she could see his face, they were soft, a lot like puppy fur, she thought to herself. Kurt looked startled,

"You don't zink I'm a monster?" He said questioningly

"No" Kitty replied with a soothing voice, Kurt took his hands away from his "You have pointy ears"

"Ja" Kurt was feeling very worried but Kitty continued,

"You have like, yellow eyes," Kurt looked down, Kitty stepped back and Kurt lowered his head, afraid that she would scream and run away. Instead, when he finally looked up, she looked like she was contemplating something. Kurt was beginning to think she had frozen when she finally spoke with that angel's voice of hers?

"Fuzzy Elf" she said slowly

"Huh?"

"You like, look like a Fuzzy Elf!"

"Is zat a good zing or a bad zing?" Kurt wondered aloud

"Like, a good thing obvs!" She said as she snuggled up to him, Kurt froze up and then relaxed as Kitty curled up in his arms. He had decided to tell her, he couldn't keep it to himself any longer, he pulled his head away and spoke,

"Keety,"

"Yes Kurt"

"Please don't take zis ze vong vay, and I know zat you like Lance, but I needed to tell you zat I love you but I don't vant zis to ruin our friendship and, and —"

"Kurt," Kitty said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I thought that you liked Amanda?"

"I didn't, I tried to pretend zat ze feelings veren't zere, or they vould go avay, but zey didn't, and I'm sorry."

"Hey, I didn't like, say that I didn't like, like you back" Kitty said smiling at him, "'cause, I like, do like you back y'know,"

"Really!?" Kurt exclaimed, shocked. Kitty reached her head up and kissed him softly, yet shyly on the lips.

"Does that like, answer your question?... Fuzzy Elf," she added after a pause

"Ja," Kurt said, speechless and after a moment, kissed her again.

Fin

So what did you think! This is my first fanfic so constructive criticism appreciated and Please review and tell me if you liked it!

Btw: I know my name is nothing to do with EVO or PJO for that matter but most of the stuff I like is anime!

-animechild100


End file.
